


Звёзды на море

by AlgisG



Series: Арфист [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Менолли и Робинтона унесло штормом к Южному материку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёзды на море

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

Теплые воды южного океана совсем не похожи на ледяные волны Тиллека, но и там, на далеком Севере, и здесь, на Юге, бури страшны и смертельно опасны для человека. Разве что северное море более предсказуемо, а южные шквалы налетают из ниоткуда, унося хрупкую древесину лодки и людей, доверивших ей свои еще более хрупкие жизни.  
Робинтон, пытавшийся ковшом вычерпывать воду из лодки, не удержался и отлетел назад, ударившись спиной об одну из скамей. Боль была такой сильной, что у арфиста потемнело в глазах, но ее перекрыл мгновенный ужас давнего воспоминания: почти такой же шторм уносит в открытое море его вместе с юной супругой. Шторм, который стоил здоровья и жизни Касии.  
— Мастер? — Громкий девичий голос вывел его из прострации. — Вы целы?  
— Цел. — Робинтон мысленно дал себе пощечину: здесь и сейчас еще ничего не решено, нужно бороться за свои жизни. Он с трудом приподнялся, крепко держась за борта их небольшого судна. — Менолли, давай я помогу тебе.  
— Ну уж нет, — девушка покачала головой, — ты хорошо управляешь Цехом, но корабль я тебе не доверю.  
Главный арфист не выдержал серьезности ее тона и расхохотался.  
— Вот... самое ... верное... мнение о моих... способностях... — проговорил он между приступами смеха. — Менолли, ты просто чудо. — Он взглядом поискал выпавший при ударе ковшик, достал его и снова принялся за работу.  
Волны мотали маленькое суденышко то вверх, то вниз, перехлестывали за борт и больно ударяли по лицу. Девушка изо все сил навалилась спиной на румпель, поддерживая по мере возможности курс лодки.  
— Скоро все должно закончиться, — ободряюще выкрикнула она во время небольшого затишья. — Видишь, качает теперь не так часто...  
— Вижу... ой... — Мастер-арфист перегнулся за борт, избавляясь от остатков пищи, которые еще каким-то чудом задержались в его желудке.   
Но дочь правителя морского холда оказалась права: ветер потихоньку стихал. Через короткое время небо полностью очистилось, а на море воцарился полный штиль.  
— Вот и все! — Менолли закрепила руль и подошла к главному арфисту. — Парус сейчас бесполезен, так что можно отдыхать...  
Откуда-то, не иначе из Промежутка, вынырнула Красотка. Сделав круг над лодкой, она спикировала к воде и, выхватив оттуда небольшую рыбку, принялась ее терзать.  
— Что это с ней? — озадаченно спросил Робинтон.  
Заир появился из Промежутка и сел на плечо мастера. Его маленькие коготки необычно сильно сжали плечо хозяина.  
— Я думала, ты знаешь... файры — как драконы... — смущенно проговорила Менолли. Щеки девушки горели румянцем, она боялась встретиться взглядом со своим спутником.  
«Брачный полет, — сообразил Главный арфист. — Похоже, что шторм основательно перемешал мне мозги, если я не опознал его. Но... ведь других бронзовых тут нет, — он проводил взлетевшего Заира взглядом, — значит...»   
— Девочка, дорогая моя девочка... Ты не обязана...  
Он замолчал и словно в первый раз увидел Менолли. После шторма она еще не успела переодеться, и сейчас мокрая рубашка с анатомической точностью обрисовывала ее фигуру. Девушка шагнула вперед и осторожно прижала руку к его губам, так что Робинтон ощутил маленькие мозоли на кончиках ее пальцев. Такие мозоли от гитарных струн есть у всех арфистов.  
— Дело не в Красотке, — прошептала она, — неужели ты не понял этого?  
Тело королевы засветилось раскаленным золотом, она издала громкий крик и пустилась в брачный полет, ее преследовал одинокий бронзовый, распаленный страстью своей подруги.

Робинтона поразила чувственность Менолли: она отдавала всю себя, без остатка, поддаваясь его ласкам словно хорошо настроенная арфа — рукам музыканта. Девушка позволила раздеть себя, позволила бесконечно покрывать поцелуями шею, грудь, упругий живот... Не боясь его возбужденной плоти, она отдавала в его власть всю себя, вплоть до самых интимных частей тела. Кожа Менолли была соленой, словно окружавший их океан, таящий в себе множество тайн. И как же хотелось поскорее узнать все тайны этой девочки, сумевшей покорить его силой своего таланта и бесконечной женственностью!  
Повинуясь его легким, осторожным движениям, она раздвинула ноги и приняла возлюбленного так же естественно, как морская волна принимает упавший в нее камень. 

Красотка нежно заворковала и потерлась головой о шею Заира. Тот ласково чирикнул, поднял крыло и словно бы обнял им золотую королеву. Эти звуки вывели находящихся в лодке людей из сонной истомы.  
Менолли чуть приподнялась на локте и с такой любовью взглянула на Робинтона, что у того заныло сердце от нежности. Девушка вздохнула и, ничего не говоря, положила голову на обнаженное плечо арфиста.  
— Девочка, дорогая моя девочка... — шептал он, нежно перебирая пряди ее волос. Робинтон хотел продолжить, но понял, что едва ли не впервые в жизни у него нет слов, чтобы выразить все свои чувства. Очарование брачного полета файров ушло, но осталась его любовь к Менолли и острое чувство вины. — А как же Сибел? — Вопрос прозвучал беспомощно, и сам арфист это понимал.  
Девушка снова вздохнула.  
— Между нами ничего не было. Сибел говорил мне о своих чувствах, и я действительно люблю его, но как друга, как брата... Тебя я встретила первым. — Она потянулась за своей рубашкой, небрежно брошенной на деревянную скамью. Чтобы достать одежду, ей пришлось перегнуться через лежащего рядом Робинтона. Острый сосок девичьей груди пощекотал его плечо.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — В один вопрос арфист вложил сразу несколько смыслов.  
— Буду ставить парус. — Менолли надела почти высохшую рубашку. — Поднялся легкий ветерок, он доставит нас к берегу. Что же до всего остального... — она помолчала, — мне достаточно того, что было. Твой подарок я никогда не забуду. Спасибо тебе.  
— Нет! — Робинтон поднялся одним мощным рывком. — Не смей благодарить меня, ведь это же ты сделала подарок. — Он притянул девушку к себе. — Неужели ты думаешь, что Главный арфист не сможет защитить свою возлюбленную? Даже если меня осудит весь Перн, пусть так!  
— Всадники тебя не осудят, — склоняя голову, вздохнула Менолли, — никогда...  
Арфист кивнул, еще крепче сжимая свои объятия.  
«Всадники не осудят, Вейрам это привычно... Не осудит и остальной Перн: вряд ли кому есть дело до личной жизни глупого арфиста... Лишь одному человеку я теперь не посмею взглянуть в глаза... — Он представил боль, которую испытает Сибел, когда узнает о том, что учитель украл его девушку. — Но еще страшнее то, что он простит мне это предательство».  
Уверенный, ровный ветер наполнил поставленный общими усилиями парус, увлекая к неизвестному Южному материку небольшое суденышко. Океанский шторм бесследно исчез, но в людских сердцах и судьбах продолжали бушевать бури.


End file.
